


Trust Me

by mayawrites95 (mayarox95)



Series: Wish Upon A Star [90]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-22
Updated: 2014-10-22
Packaged: 2018-05-30 10:40:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6420565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayarox95/pseuds/mayawrites95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Killian gets Emma to open up</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trust Me

She was pulling away from him; she knew it, he knew it, hell, even her parents knew it.

It was just her, Killian, and her father down at the dinner that afternoon. Her mom was putting down Neal for a nap while Henry was off with Grace and a few other friends. She had warned him to be careful, especially with everything happening.

It had only been a day since they were sucked into a portal and thrown into the past. And in that time, she and Killian had grown closer than she ever would have thought was possible. And that scared her. It wasn’t merely the fact that she was afraid to let him in; he had proved himself over and over to her. No, it was something else.

So when they were all sitting in the dinner, discussing what to do next about the fact that bodies were dropping all over, completely frozen, she lost it.

Killian had suggested going after the person responsible. He had said that the only way to figure out what would stop it all was to find that person and find out what they wanted. It clearly wasn’t Elsa, she had been with them the entire time. It had taken a little bit of time to convince the town of such a thing, but they had finally managed to do so.

“It might be easier to split up, Mate,” Killian was saying to David. “We can cover more ground. I can take the woods, while you the town?”

He had his arm around her, somewhat tightly. Given the events of the previous night, she didn’t quite mind. He had stayed with her for most of the night, only letting go when the hours grew late and it was time for bed. Even then, he had insisted on sleeping on a chair in her room. Her parents didn’t say anything, knowing the two of them were growing close.

All of a sudden she felt as if the air was getting sucked out of her lungs. She felt a scary sense of déjà vu and it terrified her. She needed to breathe. She stood up and rushed out of the diner.

She heard her father call out to her, but she couldn’t stop. She had to keep going.

“Swan!” she heard him call out to her. “Emma.”

Part of her wanted to keep going, but she felt his hook secure itself around her wrist and pull her slightly toward him.

She could see the worry on his face as his eyes met hers, “Why are you running away, Emma?” he said softly as he studied her carefully.

She wanted to look down, but she couldn’t tear her eyes off of his, “I don’t want you to go looking for this person. They could be dangerous, and they could hurt you,” she said, voice shaking. Emma could see a flash of concern in his eyes as he stepped a bit closer.

“Don’t you trust me, Swan?” he asked, a hint of teasing in his voice to mask his worry.

Emma could tell it hurt him to ask that question after all they had gone through together.

“Of course I trust you. But everyone I’ve ever been with is dead. Neal, Graham, and even Walsh. I can’t lose you too,” she said, her voice breaking slightly. “Killian, I care about you so much that words can’t even describe how I feel anymore, and the thought that something could happen to you kills me.”

“Emma, Sweetheart, don’t worry about me,” he spoke gently, “I’m good at surviving. I won’t leave you Emma, not willingly. It will take a lot to kill me, because doing so means I lose you, and I never want to lose you.”

She felt herself tremble softly, “You can’t promise that you won’t get killed.”

He closed the gap between them as placed his lips upon hers. She was taken aback slightly but she threaded her fingers through his hair, holding onto him tightly. His arms made their way around her waist as her lips continued to meet his.

When they pulled apart slowly she smiled as she met his eyes. He grinned at her without releasing her from his arms.

“Will you accompany me for a proper date?” he asked as he placed a strand of her hair behind her ear. “One that at least starts with no intention of chasing down snow monsters or getting trapped in ice caves, with the intent of a proper dinner.”

She relaxed into him as she nodded, “I would like that a lot.”

He pressed a quick kiss to her lips, “We should probably go back inside; your father will be worried.”

She nodded as she laced her fingers through his and walked with him back inside. There were no guarantees ever in life, but sometimes you had to take risks in the hope that something good would come out of it.


End file.
